Life in Time of Infection
Haven't been on here in a while, but this is going to be a double crossover with Jurassic World and Lilo and Stitch. POS is a very dangerous disease found in dogs, cats and wolves that result to them attacking their masters, close friends and family. There will be a whole lotta deaths, including all of the PAW Patrol members and a few others, so BEWARE! Summary Elsa is the only surviving dog in Adventure Bay. Well, she isn't the only dog that's been infected. Along with her raptor sister, Blue, and her little alien brother, Stitch, the trio of unlikely friends must fight the World War....and succeed. But will that be likely with one dog, a destructive alien and a lone raptor? Story Episode One: In the Beginning Elsa flicked her ear. She lifted her head and looked over at Blue. The last surviving raptor of Jurassic World. Her other sisters were killed, Charlie by a missile, Echo by fire and Delta by the Indominus Rex, except one blood sister. Elsa was part Velciraptor, which gave her raptor attributes. Her dew claws on her front legs had a small raptor sickle claw on them, she had the golden yellow iris, only when it was necessary, and she could imitate their sounds. She looked over at her Wall of Pictures she created along with Blue and the raptor's little alien brother, Stitch. Stitch crash-landed on Earth about a year after Blue was brought to Adventure Bay's Jurassic Park. Elsa inhaled deeply. She loved living in Adventure Bay. But that's when it all went wrong. Her tag beeped suddenly. "Hello? Elsa speaking." "E-Elsa? Something happened to Anna," it was Ryder, "I won't go into description but...come down to Farmer Yumi's. Apple orchards." Stitch opened a large, beady, black eye and looked over at Elsa. "If Blue wakes up..tell her I'll be at...Anna's funeral......" Elsa sobbed, tears streaking down her face. Stitch nodded, ears pinned back. "Stitch...sorry......." Elsa smiled sadly and ran off, smile disappearing. ***** Elsa didn't expect the sight she saw when she reached Farmer Yumi's. Anna was dead, but she looked like she was hit by a car or something. Her fur was dull, mangled and her eyes showed no activity but it seemed like she was some sort of zombie. Chase was crying hysterically, saying he was sorry over and over. But that's when Anna's head jerked up, no life activity in her eyes, and clamped her teeth on the nearest object she saw. Farmer Yumi's ankle. Stunned for a few moments, Farmer Yumi screamed in pain, then purple vines snaked up her leg and covered her face, until she dropped down. Dead. Anna's head flopped back down, lifeless. Elsa stared at her deceased sister's act. "What...was that..?" Chase backed up, gulping in large breaths. As well did Elsa. "She was fine yesterday, but then she came home with a bite on her leg. Ruby treated it, but," Chase gulped before continuing, "she limped out to Farmer Yumi's. And killed Bettina...before someone shot her." Elsa snarled, eyes turning golden-yellow, and looked at Farmer Yumi's body, disapprovingly. "I'll leave you two alone for now. I said my goodbyes to her...." Chase said, awkwardly stepping out of the way, seeing his sister's violent side. He knew Elsa had a short fuse, so it was best not to interact with her. Elsa peered at Farmer Yumi's body. Blood trickled from her ankle. Elsa grabbed her neck and, with one powerful force, snapped it. "That's what you get for killing my sister!" she snarled in her raptor language. She dug up Farmer Yumi's flower bed and placed all of the flowers onto Anna's lifeless corpse. "I love you...." Elsa whined, before walking off. ***** Anna's funeral was eventless, or so they thought. Elsa couldn't grasp the fact that her sister, her baby sister, would die in such a brutal way. She knocked her head against the grave until she heard a yell. "Get away from me! Get away! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" That's when the scream came. The PAW Patrol darted out of the cemetary to see Mayor Humdinger being mauled to death by the Kitty Catastrophe Crew. Looking a little menacing and quite surly. One of them turned around and hissed, revealing sharp needle-like fangs. One of them jumped on Emma and landed on her back, digging her razor-sharp teeth into the Sheltie. Emma yelped in pain and yanked her off. The cat landed underneath the tire of a semi truck and was soon killed. Ryder scooped Emma up in his arms and returned her to the Lookout. Rocky, Chase and Hiro put out the remaining cats by bullets and a knife. "That's my revenge for you Anna...." Hiro said, turning around to leave a broken microbot at her grave. Elsa knew Hiro loved her sister. Seeing him like that was too painfull. Hiro looked over at the Kitty Catastrophe Crew and Mayor Humdinger. One of the cat's eyes fluttered open, no life in them whatsoever. Hiro grabbed her by the tail and she sunk her teeth into his chest. The exact spot where his heart was. Hiro slammed her to the ground, ignoring the pain. He looked towards Jurassic Park and began running. Elsa decided to follow him. Unaware of what he was planning to do. Work in Progress Category:Stories that contain blood Category:Stories Category:Sad Category:Lots of Blood and Gore Category:Stories by Chandlerscout Category:Crossovers Category:Double Crossovers Category:Death Category:Creepy